III-La Emperatriz
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Nunca nadie dejaba la cámara de la Emperatriz siendo la misma persona y, tal vez esa era la razón por la que él la había buscado. UA. Premio por el concurso 'Arte del Tarot KakaSaku' [Traducción autorizada de 'III-The Empress' de SilverShine]


**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Pasaron bien la noche de fin de año? Yo sigo recuperándome de la desvelada, pero ayer me di un tiempo entre revisiones para traducir este one shot y bueno, aquí lo tienen.

 **III - The Empress** está basado en un dibujo basado a su vez en una interpretación de las cartas del tarot. La descripción debajo del título corresponde a la entrada de **Cynchick** , artista del dibujo ganador. En mi perfil pueden encontrar el enlace a la obra.

Como última nota, hoy subo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic KakaSaku (Sí, al fin).

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 ** _III - The Empress_** pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es un fic otorgado como premio a Cynchick cuya hermosa interpretación de la carta de tarot de la Emperatriz ganó el primer lugar dentro del concurso 'Arte del Tarot KakaSaku' en Livejournal. Si no la han visto, googleen " **Cynchick** " en deviantart o ( **community. livejournal kakasaku/627466. html** (sin espacios)). Ella escogió una gran carta y la tradujo tan bien que esto fue realmente divertido de escribir. Espero que Cynchick y todos los demás puedan disfrutar de esto y agregue algo de contexto a su adorable trabajo :D

* * *

 **III – La Emperatriz**

 _Sabia y hermosa, la Emperatriz representa la paciencia, la entrega y el amor. Ella es una protectora, pero invertida puede ser celosa, posesiva y vengativa cuando está iracunda. Kakashi representa al Loco, infeliz de la vida, quien suplica a la Emperatriz por su guía, alivio y amor._

Él trató de no deambular. Cuando caminaba sobre el piso negro laqueado sus pisadas resonaban en torno a la larga antecámara como si estuviera caminando en un piso lleno de ruidosos pájaros y sabía que la Señora le miraría con furia por romper la tranquilidad que había en su dominio. Si él no supiera que ella estaba ahí, nunca la habría visto –el bordado dorado de su vestido se fundía casi a la perfección con los paneles pintados detrás de ella y además, permanecía tan inmóvil como las estatuas a cada lado de ella. Pero todos los sirvientes estaban así en este lugar. Se fundían a la perfección en su entorno, se desvanecían a plena vista y estaban dispuestos a aparecer de nuevo de ninguna parte si los requirieran, como parte de la decoración, como las intrincadas rejas que dividían las antecámaras o el pulido uguisu bari (*) bajo sus pies que estaba diseñado para traicionar incluso la pisada más ligera del ninja más habilidoso.

Era un hecho decir que él era otra baratija dentro de la colección. Quizás no estaba vestido en extravagantes ropas, o no era muy bonito como para poder compararse con los paneles de ámbar tallado o, con los arreglos rebosantes de orquídeas y glicinas. De hecho parecía tan fuera de lugar como se sentía, con sus gastadas ropas negras y su piel cicatrizada. La única parte de él que tenía algún brillo era la cuchilla de su espada desenvainada, pero ahora mismo estaba escondida dentro de la plana funda a su espalda. En una casa de finas joyas él era una piedrecilla sin valor alguno, traída ahí por la suela de los zapatos de alguien más, juzgando por la forma en que algunos de los sirvientes le veían. Todos ellos, cada uno de ellos, pertenecían a la Emperatriz, pero no era capaz de ver el valor que ella veía en él.

Cuando la puerta al final de la habitación se abrió robó su atención. La Señora envuelta en dorado se separó de la pared para saludar a los invitados emergentes con una minúscula reverencia. Tres de ellos salían de la antecámara con variadas expresiones de confusión y de placer cauteloso, como tres hombres que daban tropezones para salir de una cueva y que no han visto rayo de sol alguno en meses. Esa habitación tendía a causar tal efecto en las personas. Hombres con caras angustiadas eran llamados y cuando salían todos iban dando sonrisas. Los jóvenes hombres con encanto y confianza podían caminar al interior de esa habitación y dentro de cinco minutos saldrían como si hubieran perdido todo. Entonces las mujeres que entraban de puntillas, aferradas a los haori en sus hombros, emergían más tarde con la cabeza en alto y un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Nadie dejaba esa habitación siendo la misma persona que había entrado.

Kakashi reverenció a los hombres que pasaron sin prestarle atención, y sus pisadas se desvanecieron mientras se iban alejando sobre el uguisu bari hasta que una vez más se encontró a solas con la Señora. La mujer se movió hacia la puerta para cerrarla una vez más y tomó su posición al frente como si fuera un fiel perro guardián. —Su Majestad Imperial, —Comenzó a decir con bombo. —requiere de un respiro antes de recibirlo.

—Suficiente de eso. —Dijo un suave e incorpórea voz de detrás de la puerta. —Muéstralo, Shizune, antes de que comience a deambular de nuevo.

Luego de una casi imperceptible pausa (en la cual la Señora parecía debatirse si valía la pena el riesgo de ignorar esa voz), Shizune le dio una reverencia tensa a él. —Si gusta acompañarme por este camino, Shinobi-san, la Emperatriz lo verá ahora.

Él quizá tragó saliva con mucha fuerza en ese punto. Arreglándose la túnica blanca y pasándose los dedos sobre la máscara para asegurarse de estar presentable, Kakashi comenzó a caminar. La Señora en dorado estaba decididamente poco impresionada, pero de cualquier manera lo condujo y él le siguió mientras entraban en la Cámara Imperial donde se detuvo en seco.

Había muchas cosas que uno notaría una vez dentro de los aposentos de la Emperatriz; el dulce olor a incienso, o la gran ventana que daba hacia los más hermosos jardines que existían. Quizás también notaría los paneles de seda con brotes pintados en la pared o el relajante tañido de alguien que tocaba un instrumento afuera en el balcón. Pero sin duda alguna, los ojos serían puestos en automático sobre la joven mujer en el medio de la habitación, reclinada contra un sofá desmayo occidental. Ella era mucho más hermosa que la seda pintada.

Con la cabeza reclinada ligeramente sobre dos dedos, sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. —Si te hubiera dejado más tiempo afuera, imagino que hubieras creado un camino en mi bonito piso. —Le dijo, su voz más melodiosa que la música sonando detrás de ella.

—Me disculpo, su Majestad. —Kakashi dijo con rapidez, y una vez arrodillado dio una profunda reverencia mostrándole su respeto. —No era mi intención molestarla.

Ignorándolo, movió la cabeza al otro lado y provocó que las cuencas de jade de su diadema chocaran entre sí, mientras posicionaba un dedo sobre sus labios rojos con curiosidad. —Me pregunto qué te habrá puesto tan impaciente. —Le dijo, una débil sonrisa curveando su boca. —Y aunque me gusta mucho tener a un hombre de rodillas, por favor, Kakashi-san, ponte de pie. Te prometo que no muerdo.

Eso dependía en gran medida del estado de ánimo en el que se encontrara. Sin embargo, hoy parecía ser de su agrado, así que se sintió relativamente seguro cruzando la habitación para estar de pie ante su silla, lo suficientemente lejos como para correr si las cosas iban mal pero lo suficientemente cerca como para captar el débil aroma de su perfume. Y era mucho más dulce que cualquier incienso.

Se mantuvo cómodo, aunque todavía se podía considerar bastante rígido y formal por los estándares más comunes de la gente, y miraba fijamente hacia el frente, a la distancia. No podía dirigirse a la Emperatriz hasta que ella lo invitara explícitamente a hablar y ella lo sabía muy bien. —He tenido una mañana muy larga. —Comenzó a decir, casi como si estuviera de ánimos para platicar, pero aunque su voz traslucía diversión, se podía ver que no había sido ningún placer. —Me has dado un respiro luego de todos esos diplomáticos y pretendientes que han venido… demandando. Incluso mis súbditos. Todos quieren algo de mí, ya sea mi tierra o mis palabras, o sólo mi cuerpo; ¡Simplemente estoy cansada!

Ella se levantó del sofá y se movió alrededor de él, la brillante cola roja de su kimono deslizándose en el suelo con su caminar. Otra dosis de aquel denso perfume llegó a él y Kakashi inhaló con ganas. La Emperatriz no lo notó. Se había movido a una delgada mesa cerca de la pared que estaba llena con sus frutas favoritas. Primero examinó una naranja y luego una granada a la que se le quedó viendo por varios segundos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al sirviente más cercano, quien hasta el momento había estado camuflado obedientemente contra la pared.

—Una granada, Su Majestad. —El sirviente respondió con un poco de dudas.

—No, esto es una granada vieja. —La Emperatriz replicó. —Llévatela.

Kakashi se enderezó con un poco de nerviosismo en el punto en el que estaba, pero cuando la Emperatriz volvió a darle la cara de nuevo estaba sonriendo con suavidad, como si no hubiera un sirviente balbuceante saliendo de la habitación con una perfectamente madura granada en sus manos. —¿Ahora, qué es lo que puedo hacer por mi capitán favorito? —Preguntó.

Él tragó con nerviosismo. —Si los deseos de Su Majestad lo aprueban. —Comenzó a decir con humildad. —Me gustaría hacerle una petición.

—¿Oh? —Murmuró, sus ojos reflejando diversión. —Así que tú también quieres algo, después de todo. ¿Qué podrá ser, me pregunto? ¿Mis tierras, tal vez? ¿Mis palabras? ¿O…?

—Su permiso. —Dijo con rapidez. La gente que venía a demandar la mano de la Emperatriz, por no decir su cuerpo, usualmente se encontraban con un pegajoso final. Literalmente. Seguían arreglando el ala este por culpa del último pretendiente. —Me gustaría pedirle su permiso para presentar mi renuncia.

—¿Renuncia? —Repitió confusa, antes de que el brillo en sus ojos se transformara en algo mucho más fiero. —¿Tu _renuncia?_

Fuera del balcón, la melodía del músico terminó con un tañido poco armonioso. Kakashi pensó que quizás había visto a alguien levantarse y correr con rapidez fuera de la vista, pero cuando encaró la ira de su Señora hizo la única cosa que pudo hacer –volver a arrodillarse e inclinarse. —Me disculpo, Su Majestad.

—¿Te disculpas? —Ella tomó los vuelos de su kimono y caminó hacia él. —¡Debería despedirte sin ningún centavo o recomendación por sugerir tal cosa! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No- Debería cortarte la _cabeza!_

—Por favor, Su Majestad.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —Demandó mientras se arrojaba al sofá. —¿La paga no es suficiente? ¿Tus cuarteles son demasiados pequeños? ¿Tal vez tu estatus de capitán de la guardia imperial no es de tu gusto? ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte, Kakashi-san? Dime ahora para que pueda asesinar a esa mujer.

—Por favor, Su Majestad. —Dijo de nuevo, hablándole al piso. —Debería saber que son mis propias fallas las que me traen aquí, no porque usted no me haya mostrado bondad o no me haya dado una razón para no ser agradecido. Usted siempre me ha dado mucho y no creo merecerlo.

Sus párpados maquillados se bajaron mientras lo miraba. —¿Qué es todo ese sin sentido? —Le preguntó en silencio. —Eres el guardia en quien más confío. Nunca me has fallado.

—Excepto con ese último atentado contra su vida. No pude protegerle.

La sombra de su falla colgaba sobre él como la espada de un verdugo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los enemigos a menudo se infiltraban en el palacio para asesinar a la Emperatriz, pero nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos como para terminar en su dormitorio. El asesino simplemente había pasado su protección y defensas como si fueran trampas de un genin. No se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal hasta que el ala este había volado, cortesía de una iracunda Emperatriz que había sido despertada de su siesta imperial de belleza.

Seguían reparando esa ala también. Pero los edificios podían ser vueltos a construir y los ornamentos invaluables cambiados. La Emperatriz, sin embargo, era más que irremplazable y la confianza de Kakashi había sido tan derribada como el ala oeste. Era su deber proteger a esta mujer que por un momento tuvo que recurrir a defenderse a sí misma de una espada, lo cual había sido una profunda violación de la confianza que había depositado en él para protegerla.

—¿Así que propones abandonarme? —Preguntó.

—¡Nunca podría-! Pero, quizás es tiempo de que me reemplace con alguien más joven y hábil.

—¿Y si te dejo ir, qué harás con todo ese tiempo libre, Kakashi-san?

—Iré a cazar a todos aquellos que han atentado contra su vida y mandado a esos asesinos, Su Majestad.

—Es inútil. —Respondió, examinando sus uñas esmaltadas en brillante rojo, buscando una imperfección. —Sabes que todos esos jefes militares no son más que lobos peleándose por un tazón de pollo. Mata a uno y otro tomará su lugar. Prefiero mantener a los enemigos que conozco, Kakashi, no crear vacíos y una guerra civil. Te necesito de mi lado, no provocando a nuevos enemigos.

—No puedo pasar por alto mis errores-

—Si tu más grande error resulta conmigo todavía sentada aquí, viva y sin un rasguño, entonces tengo poco por lo cual preocuparme. —Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para poner la mano sobre su hombro, su cabeza se levantó en muda sorpresa. Ser tocado por la Emperatriz era como ser tocado por una divinidad y había cierto grado de bendición en la sonrisa que le estaba dando. —No tengo ninguna duda —Continuó. —que el asesino que pueda eludirte, eludirá a cualquiera. No hay Shinobi más grande que mi capitán, y él nunca me ha fallado. Él me protegió esa noche porque me entrenó para defenderme a mí misma por años, incluso cuando otros capitanes se hubieran rehusado a hacerlo. Sin él, seguramente hubiera muerto.

—Su Majestad…—Exhaló temblorosamente, dejando que sus palabras entraran en su mente.

—Tal vez no creas en ti mismo, pero yo sí lo hago y como Emperatriz, mis creencias son la verdad. —Se volvió a sentar, satisfecha. —He considerado tu petición y me rehúso a aceptar tu renuncia. No conseguirás irte de mi lado con facilidad… aunque tal vez merezcas que cumpla tu deseo.

Su voz vino llena de emoción cuando él habló. —Gracias. —Murmuró. —Gracias, Sakura, por creer en mí.

—Bueno, naturalmente. —Dijo, extendiéndole la mano. —¿Te quedarás?

Él aceptó su mano, agachando la cabeza hasta que con la frente tocó sus nudillos. —Siempre estaré aquí y siempre seré su más fiel sirviente. Le serviré hasta el día en que muera.

—Entonces todo a lo que debemos temer es a la edad.

Su débil sonrisa que transmitía sabiduría pese a sus pocos años le calentó, y como siempre antes de levantarse, pasó los enmascarados labios sobre el dorso de su mano, al tiempo en que ella miraba sus dedos cruzarle la mejilla en un fugaz gesto de cariño que no le daría a nadie más. —Tienes tareas que atender. —Le recordó.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad. —Le dijo con rapidez, levantándose para darle una última reverencia. —Y gracias, Su Majestad.

Él dejó la cámara imperial con la espalda recta y pasos seguros y la incerteza que había plagado su mente desde la visita del asesino había sido borrada. Porque, por supuesto, nadie entraba a la cámara real sin sentirse de la misma forma.

* * *

 **Notas de la traducción:**

(*) Uguisu bari o nightingale floor, es un piso de madera diseñado para producir un chirrido cuando alguien camina encima. Estos pisos fueron utilizados en los pasillos de algunos templos y palacios, siendo el ejemplo más famoso el Castillo de Nijo, en Kyoto, Japón. Las tablas de madera se secan comúnmente bajo la presión, pero estos suelos fueron diseñados de manera que los clavos del piso se frotaran contra una chaqueta o abrazadera, produciendo ruidos de chirrido. Los pisos chirriantes se utilizaron como un dispositivo de seguridad, asegurando que ninguno podía escabullirse a través de los corredores sin ser detectado


End file.
